It's OK
by Potterholics
Summary: this is a draco/hermione fanfic based on the song 'It's OK' by Eminem and Eye-Kyu! Read and Review!!!


****

Disclaimer: We do not own any Harry Potter characters, settings, curses, or anything recognizable from the movies or the books. No profit is being made from this story. We also do not own the song 'It's OK' which is by Eminem and Eye-Kyu. The lyrics are from http://www.ournet.md/~emmd/albums/inf.htm 

****

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is a co-written story by Twilight Fantasy and jd. It's based loosely on the lyrics of 'It's OK' by Eminem and Eye-Kyu. First half was written by me (Twilight Fantasy) and the second half was written by jd, with inputs from both of us on either part (just if you're curious). Anyway, we hope that you enjoy it, and as always, please review! :D

¤ lyrics have ~ around them and are in italics

****

It's OK

Chapter 1:_ Broken Day_

__

~It's a broke day but everything is ok (It's ok)~ 

~I'm up all night, but everything is alright (It's alright)~

~It's a rough week, and I don't get enough sleep (I can't sleep)~ 

~It's a long year pretending I belong here (Belong here)~

****

Layers of clouds blanketed the sky, not letting a single ray of moonlight shine through. It was drizzling lightly, and all was covered in a dreary haze. A house was located in a lonely spot by a thick forest. The door to the house was splintered, as if someone had forced his or her way in to gain entrance. A few windows in the upper levels of the house were broken, and shards of glass lay around the perimeters of house. A thin stream of blood was flowing down the side of the house, and a body was draped against the shattered window. However, an even more terrifying sight was something far above the house. A cloud of green smoke rose above the rooftops in the shape of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Casting its ghostly shadow was the Dark Mark. 

A solitary figure could be seen walking down the lane, away from the house. All of a sudden, a violent wind blew by, causing the clouds to roll by faster. An opening in the blanket of clouds allowed some moonlight to filter through, briefly illuminating the features of a young man, barely out of his teens, who looked weary and as though he had seen more in his short lifetime than many others had seen in a hundred years. The man walked at a clipped pace, seemingly in a hurry to get away from the house. He entered a shadowy clearing in the forest, and kneeled respectfully before a particularly dark shadow. A figure in the shadow moved and a man walked into the clearing. His face was hooded, and a dark black cloak covered the rest of his body. A large snake slithered around the clearing and brushed against the younger man, causing the young man to suppress a slight shudder. 

"What is it? What did you find?" inquired the man in black, with a slight hiss to his voice.

"My lord, the Finnigans will no longer be a nuisance to us and our plans. I found Seamus Finnigan and his wife, and extracted what information I could from them. After that, I could not place memory charms on them because I feared that the Ministry would discover them, and if removed, all of our plans would be uncovered and ruined. I had to dispose of them," the young man replied heartlessly.

"Very well. What did you find?"

"Nothing of interest, my lord. Everything he and his wife could tell me is already in your knowledge. Besides that, they do not know where Potter is located. I even used Veritaserum to be sure of that," he said, displaying a vial of clear liquid.

"They did not have to die then. That is all. You may leave now." The young man bowed, kissed the hem of the other man's robes and backed away respectfully before turning around. "Wait, there is one more thing." The man stopped and turned around slowly. The snake slowly slithered to the man and curled around his feet in a warning fashion. "This is the third time you have not been able to extract information about Potter's whereabouts. This spree of killing that you have taken is drawing more and more unwanted attention to myself and the other Death Eaters. One more false move and I am afraid that an example will be made of you. Do not disappoint me again."

"I am very sorry. I will not disappoint you, my lord."

"Very well. I will expect a progress report by the end of the month."

"Yes my lord." With that, the young man turned and apparated, leaving behind a dangerous, deadly man. 

The man pet the snake, which had resumed its position around his arms. "The Dark Lord grows ever impatient," he continued, although the other man had left. "One more false lead, and you will wish you had never been born, Draco Malfoy."

*****

"Daddy?" asked a little girl, cautiously peeking from the corner by the kitchen. At the sight of the blond young man, the little girl squealed and ran out from her hiding place to greet her father.

"Hey princess. How's my precious little gem doing? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" asked the man while holding his daughter in a tight embrace.

"She had another nightmare, Draco," spoke another voice from behind. The man turned and gave this woman a small smile. She looked tired, with worry marks etched across her face. 

"Did it go as planned?" Draco gave a small nod. He stopped and shook his head sadly, remembering the fear and anger he evoked just a few hours earlier. 

"It's always the hardest when you know them…knew them."

"Who was it?" she whispered, as if scared to know the answer. Draco hesitated for a second.

"Seamus and Lavender Finnigan."

"Oh God…" she moaned, sinking onto the couch in the living room. Draco made a move towards her as though to comfort her, but he realized that he was still holding his daughter in his arms. She had fallen asleep there, as he was the only one with that effect on her. Slowly, he carried her up the stairs, to her bedroom. The woman composed herself and followed closely behind him. The girl was three, and had her own room for more than a year, but it was never slept in. Her nightmares were too frequent. Almost every night, the poor little girl would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. She would often ask to wash her hands, as if her nightmares would go away if she could rid herself from the filth and dirt that plagued her. 

The two young adults left the room and entered the bedroom beside it. Finally, the other woman spoke. 

"It's not fair Draco. It's not fair." Her voice cracked, and her body began to tremble and she was on the brink of tears. 

Draco gently swept the gentle waves of brown tresses from the woman's face. She looked up, her glossy brown eyes staring into his with concern, but also mixed with hope and love. 

"Shhh. Love, it's ok. Everything will be fine."

She nodded, and didn't speak for awhile. She closed her eyes, and held his hand by her cheek. Suddenly, her body tensed and she dropped his hand as she spoke to him in a low, but stern voice, staring at him almost accusingly.

"How could you do this to me, every day, every night? And little Rosaline, she is too young to be worrying about you. She knows Draco, she knows. I'm beginning to understand what she sees in her nightmares Draco. She's a seer. I know she is. But she is so little, so small, so… innocent. She cannot bear such responsibility! She is only three for God's sake! She's… she's…"

With that, the woman collapsed, and began to cry into Draco's shoulder. He held her for a long time, whispering words of love and affection. After a long while, she began to calm down again.

"Love, look at me," whispered Draco and he cupped her chin so she could look up in his eyes. "It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. I would never let anything happen to the two of you."

"Draco, I'm worried about you all the time! What if… what if you--" 

"Shhhh, it's ok remember? It's ok…"

"But he's so strong, and he's always gaining power! What if he finds out? What if he ki--"

Draco put his finger on the woman's lips, silencing her. 

"Shhhh. You're tired. Come on, let's go to bed, ok? Everything is going to be fine…"

The woman yawned, and obediently crawled into the bed. Draco pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be ok; it's going to be ok…" whispered Draco. 

His wife was already asleep, weary from anxiety.

"Everything is going to be ok. If not, I'll make it so, I promise you Hermione, I promise you." He lay down beside her and held her, settling himself in for another sleepless night.

__

  
~It's a broke day but everything is ok (It's ok)~ 

~I'm up all night, but everything is alright (It's alright)~ 

~It's a rough week, and I don't get enough sleep (I can't sleep)~ 

~It's a long year pretending I belong here (Belong here)~ 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__ ****

A/N: Wow. The first chapter! The weird writing part was mine! *muahaha* Anyway, please review! - jd


End file.
